1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a self-standing surface wiper assembly having an elongate handle pivotally mounted centrally on a wiper head having a relatively large surface area.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
Manual floor wipers, including mops, are being used to an increasing extent for moist, semi-wet, and wet wiping of large surfaces, for the disinfecting and cleaning of floors in hospitals and other institutions and homes, and for applying liquids, including emulsions, to floors and other large surfaces.
Handled wiping devices often have to be put aside during the wiping procedure because of work-related or other interruptions. Thus, in the application of emulsions including floor waxes, the emulsion generally is poured manually onto the floor in portions from a large container, which may be a 10 liter can, and is then spread section-by-section using the wiper. However, the wiper must be put aside each time more emulsion is poured on. To this end, the wiper may be laid full length horizontally on the floor, i.e., including the elongate handle. However, this is very laborious because, with every interruption in wiping, the user has to bend to put down the wiper and has to bend again to pick it up to resume the wiping operation. In addition, the wiper lying around on the floor increases the danger of stumbling and hence accidents.
The wiper can also be put aside in the upright position, by leaning the handle against a wall or other vertical surface. This requires the user to travel back and forth unproductively at frequent intervals, particularly where the rooms being cleaned or otherwise treated are large. In addition, leaning the wiper handle against a smooth vertical wall provides an extremely unstable support because a universal type joint generally connects the wiper head to the handle on most manual wiping devices. In such cases, under the effect of gravity, the handle can pivot not only in the direction in which it is attached, but also sideways, so that, unless it is supported absolutely straight the handle can tilt and fall to the ground.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a floor wiper which can be set aside or temporarily stored in an upright position safely and conveniently, and without the need for additional vertical support.